


Watching Over You

by Ocean_Blue



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Blue/pseuds/Ocean_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal watches over Face when he has been injured on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

Watching Over you

Hannibal sits half in shadow as he sees another cockroach scurrying across the bed in front of him pulling itself up onto the chest of the man who lies within it. He reaches out a hand and flicks it off across the room with his left hand. His right still holds his berretta and it will be kept close until they leave this dirty, sweltering excuse for a hospital. A low moan escapes from Face’s lips and Hannibal places his weapon on the bedside table still within easy reach. He rises from his shadowy chair and rinses out the clean cloth in the fresh water both of which he paid the nurse to fetch for him and tenderly wipes the sweat from his xo’s face. The water is not cold enough to really cool him, but it cleanses. One hand pauses on the clammy skin gauging the amount of heat radiating from him and Hannibal frowns slightly. A chink in his carefully adopted poker face. He moves a hand down and lifts the single greyish white sheet to see the wound in his side looking less angry and his frown fades. A good sign that the infection is receding but Face still does not wake and Hannibal sits back down in his chair to watch.

Hannibal only realises that he has drifted off as he jerks awake suddenly. There is movement by the bed and he brings his berretta up and aims it at the doctor in one smooth motion. The doctor raises his hands showing one containing a loaded syringe, Hannibal’s weapon does not falter and his expression remains hard.

“Just antibiotics my friend,” the doctor tries to reassure.

Hannibal gestures to the medicine trolley beside the doctor, “Show me,” he demands. He is paying the medic well for this dingy corner of the hospital and for his services, but others with more sinister motives may also offer him money.

The doctor shrugs as he moves over and brings out a box of vials. He holds it out to Hannibal who leans forward and chooses one at random. Hannibal trusts no one in this place. He has the vague feeling that he is being paranoid but he does not care. So far everything on this mission has gone wrong. He won’t allow it to anymore. He gets up and takes a fresh still wrapped syringe and gestures the doctor away. He waits till he is out of sight before he examines the writing on the small bottle and satisfied with what he sees, he moves back to the bed. Taking hold of Face’s lax arm he moves it around to rest palm up and takes an antiseptic wipe from the nearly depleted supply by the bowl of water. He wipes gently over the inside of Face’s arm and readies the injection.

As Hannibal takes his arm again, Face moans low in his throat and unconsciously tries to pull away.

“It’s okay kid,” Hannibal soothes as he releases his grip and runs his fingers over the heated skin instead, “It’s me, everything’s okay.”

Face relaxes, responding to the trusted touch and voice and Hannibal again takes hold of his arm and injects the antibiotics into a vein.

When Face wakes his eyes are glassy, his complexion pale and he looks drained, but still a great improvement on how he looked before he came here. Hannibal keeps him in sight in the dim late evening light from across the room as he places medical supplies into a battered satchel which he then places across his body. He replaces the lock on the medicine trolley before he moves back to stand beside the bed.

“Ready?” he asks as he brushes the hair off Face’s forehead pleased at the cooler skin he feels.

Face nods. Hannibal knows that he understands that they have to move. In fact he argued against coming here in the first place, but he could not see the state he was in. Hannibal could and brought him here just before he finally passed out.

But they need to move now before rumours of two Americans in this hell hole of a hospital gets back to Estaban if it hasn’t done so already. Face pushes himself up and Hannibal helps him sit on the side of the bed supporting his back with a steady hand. He stands and sways, but stays upright and Hannibal stays close to his side as they move out. They’ve timed it so that no one should know that they have left for a while and they head out the back way. Hannibal stops them in the tiny corridor just before the fire exit and brings Face round to look at him with just a touch on his arm. Face looks at him curiously and stills the hand he has on the door as Hannibal just stares for a few seconds, all the pushed aside possibilities of the last few days surging terrifyingly through in his mind. Hannibal reaches out and clasps his hand around Face’s shoulder bringing his other hand up to nestle in hair curlier than normal through sweat and brings the head down onto his shoulder. He holds on tight for just a precious few seconds and kisses the top of his head as he feels Face holding onto him too, weaker than normal, but still holding on. They push away at the same time and slip out of the fire exit into the encroaching night.


End file.
